Hecate's Game
by Resounding Silence
Summary: Mortal Jacob Mancy has always had a weird life. First of all both his parents died when he was 3 which was sad but he didn't know them well enough to fully care. The other thing is that he is clear sighted which has caused the god Hecate had taken him in. Now it is his 12 birthday and he is finally becoming Hecate's champion after training for 9 years.


Chapter 1: Champion of Magic

Jacob Mancy woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing beside his head. Looking over to smash the alarm clock he came face to face with his caretaker of 9 years, Hecate. Reaching over he bonked her in the head with a closed fist causing her to stop making the sound.

"Ouch, why would you do that Jacob" Hecate moaned at him while holding her head.

"Stop over reacting" Jacob said as he got out of bed showing that he was intact naked.

Now to most people that would be weird but after years of living with Hecate he had picked up this habit she had and pretty much lost all sense of shame.

Walking over to the closest he put on some underwear and then grabbed a light purple t-shirt and a pair of black sport shorts throwing those on as well. Throwing on some socks he turned back to Hecate who had dispersed from his room probably to make breakfast. Turning to his door he went over and pushed the kitchen button on the wall next the door. You his house was not like a normal house because well for one it existed in a parrell dimension to the earthly one. This means all the rooms where floating in a vacuum so to get from one room to another you had to hit a button by the door to call up that room.

Entering the kitchen he was instantly hit with the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the stove. Sitting at the small table he still questioned why we had four chairs when only him and Hecate ever lived here. Hecate had said it was for style but in truth he thought she had just copied the house design from some mortal on and the chairs came with it.

Hearing the stove turn off he looked up again to see 12 or so plates of food floating over to the table with Hecate flowing them. Watching as each one landed he got more and more confused with how much food their was. As Hecate sat down he asked,

"What's with all the food?"

"That's easy" Hecate said in a cheery voice she always seem to have, " It's your twelfth birthday dummy"

Looking at the wall clock behind her head he did she it was in fact 8:13 on February the 29th. Yes, his birthday was on the 29th which would have been weird in the mortal realm except had 366 days a year, every year. Looking back at Hecate he saw a cat like grin on her face.

"Eat quickly" she said " 'Cause after this is present".

*1 hour later*

1 hour, that's how long it had taken both him and Hecate to finish enough breakfast to feed ten slightly over weight men. Now to most that seemed impossible but in this household the impossible was more of a joke than a principle. Jacob leaned back in his chair as he watched the plates and other dishes/silverware float themselves back to the sink. Snapping her fingers a puff of smock appeared on the table and when it cleared away he saw to gift wrapped boxes. Grabbing the longer one of the two Hecate handed it to him.

Jacob enthusiastically teared off the wrapping revealing a long black box with he lifted the lid off of to see a black and purple watch sparkling up at him. Pulling the watch out he strapped it to his left wrist until he felt comfortable with it.

"I figured since your going to have to leave soon, you'd need watch to keep track of yourself."

Smiling over at Hecate he fiddled with the watch for a second until it displayed the correct time and date. When he was done was done Hecate handed him the second box. Unlike the first the wrapping wasn't colorful and there was no bow. Tilting his head at Hecate she just smilies and gesture for him to open it.

Ripping away the wrapping paper he revealed and small cardboard box inside with a little tape holding the top closed. Pulling the tape off he pulled out a small clear pen with the words level up printed on it and a little button on it.

Looking up again at Hecate, she gestured for him to push the button on the strange object. Deciding to trust his aunt he pushed the button watching as the orb filled with black and purple particle until it was full. Holding it in hand it started to dissolve preying the particle fly into the air were they start circling around them. He watched as they started to latch unto his skin until they all disappeared at once and something appeared in front of his face.

 **Welcome to the Hecate game player Jacob...**

 **Your starting level shall be level 20...**

 **Calibrating...**

And as the final message showed up Jacob's vision went dark and he passed out on the kitchen table.

 **AN: Hello internet, this is my first writing so yeah don't exactly know what to put here. Anyways if your wondering why Jacob started at level 20 that is because he has been training with Hecate for the last 9 years of his life.**


End file.
